


Book Club

by Vim_Refresh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Book Club, Gen, Headcanon, companion reactions, pride and prejudice - Freeform, spoilers for a 200 year old book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vim_Refresh/pseuds/Vim_Refresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, while scavenging in an old book store, the Sole Survivor finds an intact copy of her favourite novel, Pride and Prejudice. She decides to host a book club for her companions. This is how the companions respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Club

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember why I came up with this headcanon for my Sole Survivor. I think it's cute though. There are mild spoilers for Pride and Prejudice.

One day, while scavenging in an old book store, Ruby found an intact copy of her favourite novel, Pride and Prejudice. She decided to host a book club for her companions.

Their first hurdle was the fact that they only had one copy of the book, so it was read aloud to the gathering, with frequent breaks for questions and comments. Valentine usually read to the others, because of his wonderful voice, which conveniently didn’t tire. The human Nick Valentine had been very well read, and the new Nick was happy to help others discover literature.

Codsworth was pleased to once again fulfill his duties as a robot butler. He figured out substitutes for many prewar ingredients and managed to create some of the tastiest treats Ruby’s companions had ever eaten. He made cookies, cakes, scones, sandwiches, and bite sized meat pies. On cold days, he brewed tea from wildflowers. If it was hot out, he made fruit punch out of melons, mutfruit, tarberries and whatever alcohol was desired. Ruby told him the punch was better than anything she had drunk prewar.

Most of the companions had questions about the historical setting, but Preston had the most. There were many discussions about the customs and beliefs of the time of the novel, and they compared those not only to life in the Commonwealth, but to Ruby’s time. Preston and Hancock would also ask about customs in America during the Revolutionary War. If their club had been a class, Preston would have been the perfect student.

Curie was excited to investigate why humans were preoccupied with fiction. To that end, she read the entire novel before their first meeting. She repeatedly got so excited, she blurted out spoilers, though Ruby and Valentine would try to stop her. She was happy to answer any history related questions she could, and everyone appreciated her enthusiasm. She was particularly fond of Codsworth’s cakes, which everyone agreed were even better than Fancy Lads Snack Cakes.

Deacon had read Pride and Prejudice years ago. He was happy to contribute to discussions, but, being Deacon, he insisted on making up outrageous lies about what was going to happen. He sometimes told the truth, just to keep everyone on their toes. He almost never got anyone to believe him, but he kept at it. Sometimes, Curie innocently corrected his ‘mistakes,’ giving actual spoilers, which Deacon was rightfully blamed for.

Piper’s investigative instincts kicked in when Curie let slip that there was a plot twist in one of Darcy’s letters. She started suspecting the twist and wanted conformation. She secretly skipped ahead to find out she was correct, then immediately regretted spoiling it for herself. Despite the spoiler, she really enjoyed the meetings, and she eventually found another copy, which she gave to Nat.

Hancock disliked the book choice, since he knew it was about upper-class people who avoid doing actual work. He wasn't a killjoy though, so he would sprawl out on the sofa, popping mentats and snacking. He participated in the discussions, and rooted for characters with actual jobs. The mayor understood people, so he had Wickham figured out from very early on. He didn’t spoil it for anyone though. Hancock liked Elizabeth, and he particularly enjoyed whenever she sassed Lady Catherine.

Danse didn’t talk much, but he listened attentively. At first, he was baffled as to why Ruby liked the book so much. He knew Elizabeth and Darcy ended up together, but Darcy seemed so dishonourable. If Darcy didn't reform and make amends before the book’s end, Danse knew he would hate the novel. Things started to make sense after the letter, and once he learned that Darcy was shy, Danse began to identify with him. When they finished the book, Danse asked Ruby to lend it to him, so that he could reread it with his new perspective.

MacCready and Cait only attended one meeting. MacCready bailed when he learned it was a romance novel, and Cait joined him when she learned it wasn't _that_ kind of romance novel. They decided to hold their own, superior, comic book club whenever the others met. They made a game of stealing food from the larger meeting, even though the others would have been happy to share. Cait didn’t have the strongest reading skills, on account of her horrible parents. MacCready helped her whenever she got stuck on words, and he knew how to teach without making her feel bad. He developed that skill from helping the younger kids in Little Lamplight.

X6-88 declared the club to be a waste of time, but, during meetings, he could always be found doing weapon maintenance within earshot. Everyone knew he was listening, but they were wise enough to pretend they didn’t. Codsworth would deliver snacks, and X6 secretly loved the cakes.

To everyone’s surprise, Strong was very excited to attend their first meeting. After he ate the entire tray of mini meat pies, Strong asked, “Too much talking. When smash?” Eventually, they realized Strong thought the purpose of the book club was to club things to death with books. Needless to say, he did not attend again. Still, every meeting day, Codsworth would make and deliver one giant meat pie, just for Strong.

Dogmeat loved book club! Codsworth cooked steaks for him, and everyone gave him belly rubs!


End file.
